There are several optical imaging systems known in the prior art that relate to switchable 3D/2D displays and display apparatuses, including (1) those based on parallax barriers such as, for example, those described in U.S. Patent Application Nos. US2005/0285997, US2006/0087499, US2006/0114415, US2006/0176557, US2007/0008619, and (2) those based on micro-lenses/lenticulars such as, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,765 and 6,069,650, as well as in U.S. Patent Application Nos. US2006/0202910, US2007/0008617, US2007/0008620, and PCT International Application WO2007/003792.
With regards to known prior art displays and display apparatuses, switching between 2D and 3D operation mode is generally accomplished by means of either electro-optical elements or by movable optical components. In either case, known prior art systems are only capable of switching between each of the two modes, and are incapable of changing operating characteristics within in each mode. Moreover, and with regards to displays that use movable optical components, the relative movement of the optical components is generally accomplished in only one direction; therefore, such systems have limited functional flexibility.
Accordingly, there still exists a need in the art for novel optical imaging systems and related 3D/2D image switchable apparatuses and systems (3D/2D displays) that are capable of changing operating characteristics within each mode, and that have high functional flexibility in a number of aspects and adaptability to various applications. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides for further related advantages.